Lie to me
by c'est la vie.au revoir
Summary: AU What happens when two excellent liars gets married? A loveless marriage and a huge lie concerning the “B” word, things could not get any worse other than they haven’t touched each other for nearly three years. Sasuhina.
1. Love is lies

**Lie to me **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Summary: What happens when two excellent liars gets married? A loveless marriage and a huge lie concerning the "B" word, things could not get any worse other than they haven't touched each other for nearly three years.

_A/N: A sudden spurge of insipration while watching _

_"Lie to me," staring Tim Roth. Excellent show. Hope everyone enjoys this._

_Hinata is somewhat OC. _

_"Love is lies."  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"_How often do you lie to your husband?"_

"_Hardly, I mean other little white lies, but everyone does that right?"_

_Doctor Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow._

"_I suppose," he replied. _

_Hinata shrugged and smiled innocently. _

Uchiha Hinata realized that her husband was a liar when he showed up to their anniversary dinner, smelling of another woman. However, at that time her husband didn't know that she too was an excellent liar in her own way. She simply smiled at him and _accidentally_ spilled wine on his pants before the first course was even served. She could tell he was angry as they left the restaurant, but she knew he wouldn't yell her in public.

It was one of his weaknesses, yelling would destroy his perfect image. She had to give her husband credit because he was a piece of work. When they were in public, he was a perfect gentleman, however in private it was whole, different story.

He was selfish, egotistic, and short tempered. It was miracle, that she was still married him after a year. She prided herself in the act of being an obedient, sweet wife. She was an excellent liar after all. She married him for his money from the beginning. She wasn't going to stray from her purpose. She lived a life of luxury and expensive tastes. Her home was decorated with the latest style, her wardrobe filled with latest, best brand-name clothes, bags, and shoes that money could buy. She could drink champagne whenever she wanted, she could go whatever she liked. Her husband was hardly home anyways.

The price was simply to ignore the different woman's perfume and lipstick that clung to his shirts and to stop caring where he was late at night. The best part was to convince him that she was happy with the ways things are. Her sweet, undemanding smile when he comes home after a late night. Slowly, she began to entertain herself by guessing what brand and shade of lipstick the other woman was wearing. She would purposely wear it and show it off to him. She couldn't tell if he recognize the shade or not but, seeing his eyes dart away from her mouth was priceless.

She played its games with him simply due the fact she knew that he wouldn't leave her any other woman, because only a liar could up with a liar. However, the only down fall, in constantly lying was that you start to believe your own lies. Slowly after a hundred, a thousand times of saying "I don't love him," repeatedly, she believed it as the truth. She didn't love him, often wondered if she ever loved him at all. Slowly, their marriage got to the point, where they don't even share the same bedroom anymore. Separate bedrooms meant less contact, less contact meant more distance, more distance mean less physical contact. She found no excuse to touch him nor did he. They were like two strangers who shared a house together. Their loveless marriage was silent truce that they both came to honor.

"_Do you love your wife?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I see, why do you love her?"_

"_I guess, I just do. No reason, no reason what so ever," Sasuke replied and yawned. _

Uchiha Sasuke was an excellent liar. He really was, after all, that's why he became so successful after. His image was a successful man with a beautiful, loving wife whom everyone admired profoundly. The sole reason, that he married her was because she was naive and little too innocent for his taste. He showered with her with everything that successful man could do for his wife. He couldn't count how designer outfits she had nor how many times she re-decorated the living room. He simply didn't care.

She was an accessory that came along with his way to success. When his bad habit started, he wondered if she would confront him but the confrontation never came. All she did was smile as if she was the happiest woman in the world. Sometimes, he would catch her examining the lipstick mark that was left on his shirt. He was surprised that she didn't even shed a tear, only simply stared at it with great fascination.

It was then, his habit got worse. He would stay later and longer. Although he had many affairs, they were simply one nights stands more that anything else. At the end of these flings, he came back to his wife. He began to hate the smiles she gave him when he came home. The knowing smile that contained the fact he wouldn't leave her for any other woman because simply there was no woman who put up with such behavior.

Even as the state of their marriage continue to deteriorate. He made no protests when she moved to the spare bedroom and dismissed all their servants. He didn't spend that much at home to began with, and he was there she found a reason not be there. Their conversations were short and polite. The distance between them grew until it was ocean filled with lies. His behaviour was spiralling more and more out of control.

* * *

**R E V I E W. **

**=)  
**


	2. Love is a battlefield

**Lie to me **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_~ Jordin Sparks _

_

* * *

_

_**BREAKING NEWS**_

_**UCHIHA SASUKE'S MARRIAGE A SHAM!? **_

_**ANONYMOUS CALLER TELLS US ABOUT THE STATE OF THEIR MARRIAGE.**_

"_Brian, I found this piece of news quite shocking."_

"_Carol, I agree with you. I always thought the Uchiha couple had a perfect marriage."_

_" The__ anonymous caller had informed that us that the couple haven't shared the same bedroom for nearly two years!"_

_Brian let out a low whistle. Carol's eyebrows were raised to her hairline. _

_"There are some rumors that Uchiha Sasuke might be cheating on her as well__."_

_Images of Uchiha Sasuke and other woman flashed across the screen...  
_

Kakashi clicked off the television; this was public relation's worst nightmare. In fact, it was his worse nightmare. The press was having a field day, ever since the report aired this morning. The reporters have the building surrounded with their cameras and microphones, wanting a statement. Due, their lack of response, all the reporters were calling his boss's marriage a sham.

Uchiha Sasuke's perfect marriage to Hyuuga Hinata a sham! It was preposterous thing even to suggest right? He sighed deeply, how was he going to get the Uchiha Corp out this one?

His phone rang the millionth time; it was his secretary.

"Dr. Uchiha and Miss Hyuuga are here to see you. Should I send them up?"

"Yes."

In a few minutes, Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Hanabi came into the office. Both of them were looking grim but there was a glint in their eyes.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Kakashi tiredly. There could only one reason, both of them would be seen together, it was always about their siblings. It was either good news or extremely bad news, he hoped for the former.

"We are here to help," said Hanabi.

"How? Everyone is calling your sister's marriage a sham. Unless, we can magically prove how great their marriage is."

Itachi smiled, "of course we can. We just have to create news that bigger and better than this. Listen, this is all you have to do. "

* * *

Hinata gritted her teeth, she was angry. Actually she was more than angry, she was furious. When she woke up today, she felt pretty good because she was leaving for Paris in two days. However, her mood was totally ruined when the first thing she saw was her dirty laundry being flaunt on public T.V. She even dropped her favourite china cup, which worsen her mood considerably. Now, she was sitting beside him, in their private jet, flying to god knows where.

Kakashi, Sasuke's public relation manager made the arrangements. They were forced to leave the city until _things_ calm down. All she could do comply. She glanced over at her husband, she could obvious tell that he was hangover. It was his perpetual state these days.

"Please buck your seatbelts; we are going to land soon."

She glared at his peaceful face and gave him a hard jab in the ribs. He looked her at sleepily, his dark hair was gently covered his eyes handsome, dark eyes. It was strange that he could still look so good during such a state.

"Buckle up." She said with exasperation.

"Hn."

"Where the hell are we?" was the first thing Sasuke said when they got off the plane. There were only palm trees as far as the eye could see. The sky was so blue it looked like it was painted. It was hot with only a slight breeze.

"Welcome to Mirihi Island, a private resort island located in Maldives."

"Let me show you the way to your accommodations," said the friendly tour guide, leading them to a jeep. Their luggages were already loaded by island workers. The ride short and silent, either of spoke to each other, Hinata stared out the window, at the sun that hang low on the horizon. They were pleasantly surprised when they arrived to a long strip that contained a few cabins.

He stopped the car and he helped unload their luggage, he explained their cabin was number 3. He simply handed over the keys and with a happy smile. Wishing them a happy holiday, he left, driving off into the sunset. Hinata envied him. She wished she could drive away into sunset, away her husband, away from this life.

"Hinata, Help me with the luggage."

She sighed and helped him lugged luggage to the cabin number 3. She gasped when she saw how small the interior was and the fact there was only one bedroom. There was no way they could avoid each other in this tiny space. Sasuke wrinkled his nose unhappily and sat down on the couch.

"So who get the bedroom?" asked Hinata, walking around the small space. There was one bathroom with a tub, a kitchen, and one bedroom with one queen sized bed. The living room contained one couch and a small television set. It was nothing compare to their luxurious, spacious, two floored mansion they had into the city. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"We need to talk Hinata."

She blinked, this was new.

"Me too…I think I deserve the bedroom because you are the one who was caught cheating."

"Hinata…" said Sasuke aggregated, he was standing now.

She glared at him, her hand tightening on the glass, unable to contain all her emotions. She exploded.

"I put up _everything _you do and all you had to do was not get caught…"

Her words echoed in the little living room, she took a deep breathe and turn to walk away.

"Don't tell me that you never cheated on me," he grabbed her arm, he was seething. His eyes were flashing. His grip was going to cause a bruise. She didn't need the media accusing him of domestic abuse as well.

"At least, I didn't get caught." She spat out, pulling her arm away from his forceful grip. She went to the bedroom and slammed shut the door. She crumbled on the floor and buried her face in her hands. She could hear a loud shout of angry from other side.

_I will not cry, I will not cry…_

Thankfully, her cell phone rang that moment. She fumbled for her bag and managed to pick it up on the third ring. It was her sister.

"Hinata, are you okay? You sound upset…"

"I'm fine..." Hinata said, pushing her hair from her face, biting her lip.

"You sound tired, it must have been a long flight…"

"Oh, no...wait how did you know that I was-" asked Hinata, narrowing her eyes. Her little sister was scary, nothing could get pass her, not even the horrible state of her marriage. Her sister was only one who knew about the state of their marriage right?

Before, Hanabi could answer her question, Sasuke was persistently knocking on the door, "there is something you have see this is important!"

"Wait a minute." Hinata said to Hanabi.

She opened the door a little. Sasuke sat on the couch with his hands covering his mouth. She moved to take a closer look at the television screen. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

The headlines read, "_UCHIHA COUPLE FLEEDS CITY, DUE PREGNANCY?!"_

"_This new was confirmed by Hyuuga Hanabi and Uchiha Itachi, earlier this morning… "_

The footage changed to Hanabi and Itachi standing together on podium, speaking to the mass of reporters.

"The state of my brother's marriage is fine...whatever the anonymous caller said is strictly false. They are happily married." said Itachi.

"Yes, in fact, we are expecting a niece or nephew very soon… " said Hanabi, proudly holding up a dark photo.

Hinata was in shock, her sister and brother in law made up the worst lie to tell the whole world.

The commercials came on. They stared blankly at as a cute baby crawled across the screen advertising Pampers diapers by wiggling its butt. They said nothing as the reality of their situation dawned on them.

"I need a drink," Sasuke mumbled darkly at last, burying his face in his hands. She couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

_A__/N: I love writing this story. _

_Hinata is so out of character. _

_Things can only get better from here on right? _

_we will see.  
_

_**REVIEW. **_

_**=)  
**_


	3. Love is a joke

**Lie to me **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_"Love is a joke with no punch line."_

* * *

_"How we are we suppose to produce a non existed baby?__" asked Sasuke, draining his shot of vodka._

_"Is there any orphanage around here or a fertilization clinic?"__ answered Hinata, staring at her scotch and soda. _

_"We are on island… __I think we will just have to stick with the old fashion way…"__ Sasuke's eyes raked over her body. _

_"__I'm not that drunk or desperate…yet."_

"I'm worried about them…"confessed Hanabi, sitting across from Itachi. They were having dinner at a little, quiet Chinese fusion restaurant. Hanabi was picking up at her food, even though it was her favourite. Duck breast with a raspberry and chocolate reduction with light dusting of pine nuts. Usually she would be wolfing it down by now, it just something about the raspberry and chocolate mixture. However, the smell of duck made her feel a little nauseous.

"Don't worry… they will be fine. As long they don't kill each other within the first twenty four hours," replied Itachi, reaching for his wine glass.

"I wonder if they seen the news yet," said Hanabi, looking out the window. There was little drizzle.

"I think they will proud when see it, I have to say the sonogram was a nice touch, where did you get that?"

"Oh…the internet," said Hanabi nervously, her hand touched her stomach. She was horrible liar compare to her sister. Itachi grinned at her. Her heart pounded against her chest. His handsome features were more noticeable in the dimly lit restaurant atmosphere. The candle that sat in the middle of the table seemed to be taunting her, constantly flicking. She wondered why they came to such a romantic restaurant in the first place.

"You aren't drinking tonight?" asked Itachi, nodding towards her untouched wine glass. She pushed it towards him.

"You can have it. I'm on a diet," she lied.

Hinata woke up with a pounding headache. She had way too much to drink last night with Sasuke at the bar. She looked down herself and discovered with relief and slightly disappointed that she was still fully dressed. Sasuke was no where to be found. The initial shock of yesterday's news finally wore off. She groaned into the pillow. There is got to be some way out of this mess. She closed her eyes, wanting go back to sleep but realized there were voices in the living room. She got up and went to the door.

"Sasuke…" she called out, nervously. Her hand resting lightly on the doorknob, her headache was not getting any better.

"Hinata, we have visitors…"replied Sasuke, his tone was oddly gentle. Hinata inwardly groaned what kind of visitors they could have on an island. Hinata brush her hair away from her face and hurriedly changed her clothes, before going out to greet the visitors.

"Ahhh! Hinata! It's so nice to see you!" squealed the blonde woman in the living room. Hinata's eyes widen as she took in her husband's childhood friend, Naruto and his wife, Ino. She smiled weakly at them as she gave Ino a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hinata, standing next to Sasuke.

"Second honeymoon apparently," answered Sasuke, with a forced smile.

"That must be nice." Hinata laughed weakly at the beautiful, blonde couple holding hands. You could practically see love radiating of them. It amazed her that they could still be so content while their marriage was under constant scrutiny from the media. Naruto was famous model and photographer for vogue magazine and Ino, an award winning actress with several big block busters under her belt.

_I must be dreaming…this is can not be happening…_

"I heard Hinata was pregnant, congratulations!" said Ino, bright eyed.

"Thank you," said Hinata, glancing at Sasuke for help. Sasuke pull his arm around her waist and gave her hip a light squeeze. It was the signal for bear with it.

"Shall we meet for breakfast to catch up more?" asked Sasuke.

"Great idea. We will see guys in fifteen minutes, they serve best breakfast ever…"

As soon, as they were out the door, Hinata pulled away Sasuke. She wrinkled her nose, his shirt smelt of smoke and alcohol. He really needed a shower.

"I thought this was a Private Island," said Hinata, looking accusingly at Sasuke.

"I think that's why they are here."

"And the baby thing…why didn't you take advantage of me last night?" asked Hinata trying to sound annoyed, turning away she was trying hide her blush. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed.

"Why? Did you want me to take advantage?" asked Sasuke, she could tell there was smirk in his tone. She bit her lower lip and glared at him.

"How else am I suppose to get pregnant?!" asked Hinata brusquely and rolled her eyes.

"well… drunken conception hardly happens these days. I need a shower."

"Yeah, you would know wouldn't you…" muttered Hinata going to the kitchen for something to clear her headache.

* * *

"So when and how did you guys meet, you never told us?" asked Ino, taking a sip of her orange juice. Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other, wondering who should go first.

"Well it was five years ago…" began Sasuke.

"Fours years…" corrected Hinata without looking at him.

Naruto and Ino looked the other couple with confused face.

"So which is it?" asked Naruto, jokingly.

Hinata shrugged, she couldn't believe he would forget how many years since they first met.

"A four, five years ago at this little club, she was sitting right across from me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Well, I'm sure you can guess the rest." finished Sasuke. Hinata stab her cherry tomato and said nothing. Her heart ached as she thought back to when Sasuke and her first met; she was so easily fooled at his charms.

_Hinata was drinking scotch and soda at bar. She quit her job that day, her boss tried to hit on her again. She needed to pay her cousin back but there was no way she could do that without a job. Her father was off on weird trip half way across the world again. She was always the bread winner for her family. Her sister needed money for her tuition and she couldn't borrow anymore from her cousin because he was getting married. What she needed what a lottery win or marry a rich john to solve all her money problems. _

_"I'll have what she is drinking…"_

_She looked up, a tall man dressed in an expansive Armani suit. He smiled flirtatiously at her and held out his hand._

_"Sasuke."_

_She blushed; it has been a long time since any good looking man paid attention to her. She hesitated for a moment before she reached for his hand. She could almost feel the pulse of their attraction between them as their hand touched. _

_"H-Hinata."_

_The next morning she woke up in his bed. She was very aware that she was naked. She swallowed and glanced over at him. She sighed with relief that he was still sleeping. She was surprised that he looked so peaceful in his sleep. She knew she couldn't loiter any longer, she needed to leave. It was what she usually did. She pulled the white sheet against her chest. Just as she tried to get up, she felt his hand on her wrist, pulling her back. She looked at him again, his eyes were open. It was two dark abysses that pulled her in; she was beginning to lose herself in his eyes._

_"Stay, please." _

_She didn't know if it was the way he said those words or the way he looked at her when he said those words that made her stay. She simply nodded and let herself fall into the abyss. _

"Do you regret it?" he asked as they made their way back to their cabin. Naruto and Ino invited them to go sailing with them but they declined. She looked at him curiously, wondered what made him ask this question.

"What?"

"Staying…"

She looked at the ground for a long time, wondering how she should answer his question. She knew a simple yes would be the obvious answer but, in reality she didn't regret one bit. He was the answer to all her prayers back then, he helped her out of poverty and debt and gave her what she like to think as love. The truth was there was a time that they cuddled on the couch and had romantic, candle light dinners in the evenings. There was a time when they could have a conversation where she didn't feel the need to lie to him and didn't need to pretend to be happy. There was a time when they were happy and it was because of those times she didn't regret staying.

"N-no…not really," stuttered Hinata, she doubted he would believe her.

"Do you regret asking me to stay?" she asked in return. The question hung in the air.

"No."

Their eyes met for a second. Mixed feelings were reflected in his eyes, she knew in her eyes as well. What does this mean they still had feelings for each other? She didn't know what to think. She wanted to tell him to stop giving her hope and go back being the annoying, self centred jerk of a husband she gotten used to. Whenever she started hoping, she was always left disappointed. She learned her lesson the hard way.

_Be cold Hinata…be super cold…remember he is a liar. _

She went back to staring at her feet; she wasn't as stupid as she was back then. She wasn't going to fall for his tricks again.

"Is that Hanabi?" asked Sasuke, pointing to a figure that stood in front of their cabin door. As they got closer, to their surprise it was her. Hanabi was wearing a big straw hat and sunglass but as soon as she saw them she wiped off her sunglasses. Before Hinata could say a word, Hanabi broke into tears.

"I'm sorry for coming…but I didn't know who else I could turn to…"

"What happened?" asked Hinata and Sasuke in unison.

"I-I'm p-p-pregnant," sobbed Hanabi.

* * *

_Ta da. _

_More drama. _

_Cookies to those who can guess the father. _

_I think it's pretty easy.  
_

_** R E V I E W **_

_=)_


	4. Love is a mistake

**Lie to me **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Love is one mistake after another._

_UNBETA  
_

_

* * *

_

"Who is the father?"

"It doesn't matter because it was a mistake," said Hanabi staring at her hands.

"What do you mean, it was a 'mistake'?"

"We were drunk and people do crazy things when they are drunk…"Hanabi smiled weakly. Hinata raised an eye brow at Sasuke, as if saying "ah! I told you so."

_Drunken conception does happen!_

"You should tell the father…it's his baby too."

"No. I can't. He will do something stupid like ask me to marry him or something like that. He will ruin his life. I don't want that."

Hinata and Sasuke looked at Hanabi weirdly.

"The reason I am here, I'm planning an abortion but…I need a signature from relative."

"Abortion!?"

"Isn't that a rash decision?" asked Sasuke.

"The father should have an say in this," argued Hinata.

"Don't you understand…I can't? If he knows about this, any of this…he will never forgive me."

"So you are just going to lie to him?"

"I don't see what the problem, you two lie to each other all the time…"

"What?" They said in unison.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, slip of the tongue."

"Did you make the call?" asked Sasuke suddenly serious.

"No...it wasn't me …Kakashi found out later it was your milkman and cleaning lady thought they could make a quick buck from this type of news."

"The Milkman and cleaning lady…oh my god…" Hinata sighed with defeat. Next time she was buying her own milk and cleaning her own house.

"Will sign it then?" asked Hanabi, eagerly.

"Only if you tell me who the father is."

"It's… my best friend," Hanabi said and crossed her finger under the table.

"Sai?" They both asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

"I thought he was gay," said Hinata. Hanabi laughed weakly and shook her head.

"Me too, I met his boyfriend once, nice guy."

"He is bi," explained Hanabi weakly, holding on to her breathe.

"Can we talk privately Hanabi?" asked Hinata, finally.

Hanabi nodded.

Hinata and Hanabi decide to take a walk along the beach. Sasuke was left alone at the cabin. He went to his luggage and opened his briefcase. He pulled out a long envelope and pulled the papers.

He stared long and hard at the title of the document.

_Official Divorce Agreement. _

He sighed. He was going to ask her for a divorce this weekend if the news about their marriage hadn't aired.

It was a long over due divorce. He was the one who was admitting defeat. She had won.

"Sasuke! I have something I want to talk to you about…" called Hinata, her tone was oddly cheery.

"Hinata we need to talk."

He pushed the envelope towards her.

"Well you know I was thinking that we could keep Hanabi's baby…" she started as she opened the envelope. She stopped talking when she saw the contents.

Hinata stared at the several sheets of paper and along with several photographs.

"You were spying on me?"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he realized what she was saying. The damn photos were still in the envelope.

Hinata stared photographs of Gaara and her, holding hands, feeding each other, kissing…

She dropped the envelope, the papers and photographs scattered on the floor. She was stunned for a moment before she ran into the bedroom. Before came back in a few minutes with a box and she started to throw the contents at Sasuke.

A tube of lipstick hit Sasuke on the forehead.

"Ouch. What are you doing?"

"Ruby Red…"

Another one bounced off the wall behind him.

"Cherry Glimmer…"

"Stop it Hinata!"

Tube after tube of lipstick fall to the floor as she throwing it at him with all her might, but he was managed to dodge of half of it. When she finally got tired of throwing them, she dumped the rest on the floor; there were at least 70 different tubes. Hinata was smiled weakly at the collection.

"Look, that's the proof of your infidelity to me…How dare you ask _me _for a divorce when I stay even after all these woman…" Her voice was breaking; she was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe it, he was asking for a divorce.

"I was never serious about them...they meant nothing but this 'Gaara' meant something to you…You loved him didn't you?" he shouted back.

"So what if I did? You were never around…"

"You didn't want me around."

"That's not true-"

"Stop lying Hinata. I'm sick and tired of your lying…I'm tired of living like this. Just sign the damn papers." He grabbed her forearms, forcing her to look at him.

_I'm tired of playing this game. Our marriage is just a one, big game to you. Congratulations, you won Hinata. _

He walked away, shutting the door behind him. Tears fell from her eyes as she sank onto the floor. She stared at the picture of Gaara proposing to her. She wondered why the photographer wasn't there to take the photo of her rejecting the ring or the photo of her leaving him.

"I…came back.. Didn't I?" she sobbed into her hands.

Sasuke stared at the peaceful ocean and sighed. He had forgotten he put the divorce paper with the photos. He had prepared the papers when he found out about her affair; he would ask her for a divorce and he had signed them with resolution. She would have been a very welled off woman. The day he decided to serve her with divorce papers, she came home, her eyes red and puffy from crying, insisting it was allergies. His resolve faltered.

_"Hinata…"He tried, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away from his touch. She refused to look at him. _

_"Don't touch me…I don't feel well…"_

_She shut the door, blocking him out. He stood there with his back against the door, listening to her sobs. His wife was heart broken over another man. He closed his eyes, wishing the pain his chest would go away. His hand rested on the doorknob for one second, he knew it was locked. He tried anyways; it was always like this with her. She thought if she locked out him and abided with the pain alone, it would be okay. As if blocking him out was part of her self defence mechanism. He shook his head and walked away, no matter how much he wanted to share her pain. There was always a wall separating them. The wall kept getting thicker and thicker with each unspoken emotion. _

He closed his eyes, liars lie most to themselves. He put a hand over his eye. He could feel his wedding band on top of his eye. He opened one eyes to stare up at the ring on his middle finger. Commitment, honesty, and intimacy the doctor kept saying he realized they had none of it.

Hanabi stood silently looking at the mess in front of her. Her sister was a total mess, she had locked herself in the bedroom, sobbing uncontrollable. Tubes of lipstick and photographs littered on the floor, she looked sadly at the pictures. She thought if there one person who could make Hinata happy again was Gaara. She was surprised when Hinata rejected him and went back to her loveless marriage. Her eyes caught the divorce paper and noticed it was dated a year ago when the affair had taken place.

"He knew…"she murmured to herself as she picked the pieces of paper. She sighed again before picking up a tube of lip stick to write with.

"Dear H & S, I'm sorry for troubling you both. This baby and I will be going to a better a place soon. Don't worry about us. I hope that you two will forgive me for doing this but…I don't think I can deal with this anymore. I'm sorry. Love you two always. Hanabi."

She capped the lipstick and left the note on the kitchen table and disappeared out the door.

* * *

_I bet everyone is probably going to grab their pitch forks and torches and come after me._

_*hides*  
_

_Thank you for everyone who took a guess but it's too early in the story to reveal it. _

_=) _

_**REVIEW.**  
_

* * *


End file.
